eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Void Shard Mission System
=Overview= Void shards are a new reward system introduced with the launch of The Shadow Odyssey. They are given as rewards to various missions, and are also found in The Shadow Odyssey instances. =How to earn Void Shards= Daily Missions , a mysterious erudite in the in offers a daily mission which is for a random instance and gives 1 to 2 Void Shards (and at least 1 plat) as a reward. Missions Outside (or near) each instance is an NPC who will offer a mission to each of the three instances in that zone. These missions give 1 Void Shard as their reward. The mission vary depending on the time and can be different for each member of the group if they obtained the missions seperately. * : ** ** ** * : in ** ** ** * : in ** ** ** * : in ** ** * : in ** ** ** * (Guk): in ** ** ** * (the Void): ** ** ** Chest Rewards Most of the group instances introduced with The Shadow Odyssey contain a locked chest which contains 6 Void Shards. Somewhere within the instance there is a key, which can drop from a trash mob. For each instance the name of the mob that drops the key is the same, and is slighly different from the names of all the other mobs in the instance. Track is your friend! Note: set the loot options to free-for-all before opening the chest so that everyone in the group can loot a Void Shard. =Where to spend Void Shards= In the in there are a group of merchants, all called mysterious Quellthulians, located at where you can spend Void Shards for armor, jewelry and other miscellaneous items. Void Shards can be used as fuel by player crafters through the Commission System to make much of the same gear that the void shard merchants sell. In order to craft this gear, the crafter must have scribed at least one of the four volumes of the Far Seas Strategic Pricing Manual. Player crafter void shard equipment costs fewer void shards than the merchant-purchased version. In addition and also in the , offers fabled rewards in exchange for patterns which drop from raid mobs, plus Void Shards and platinum. Shard Armor Merchant *Combatant's Double Weave Set (Bruiser, Monk) *Enthralling Silk Set (Coercer, Illusionist) *Fearless Bravado Set (Brigand, Swashbuckler) *Feral Hide Set (Fury, Warden) *Ground Granite Set (Berserker, Guardian, Inquisitor, Paladin, Shadowknight, Templar) *Heroic Steel Set (Berserker, Guardian) *Lyrical Chain Set (Dirge, Troubador) *Marauder's Guile Set (Assassin, Ranger) *Pious Diatribe Set (Inquisitor, Templar) *Sacred Spirit Set (All Scouts, Berserker, Defiler, Guardian, Inquisitor, Monk, Paladin, Shadowknight, Templar) *Scintillating Silk Set (Warlock, Wizard) *Silk Summoning Set (Conjuror, Necromancer) *Spiritual Chain Set (Defiler, Mystic) *Wasted Wilderness Set (All Fighters, All Priests, All Scouts) *Zealot's Steel Set (Paladin, Shadowknight) Prices: *Chest: 10 Void Shards *Shoulders: 12 Void Shards *Hands: 5 Void Shards *Legs: 6 Void Shards *Head: 6 Void Shards *Feet: 5 Void Shards Cost if you commission the item through a crafter that has scribed Far Seas Strategic Pricing Manual, Volume I: *Chest: 9 Void Shards *Shoulders: 11 Void Shards *Hands: 4 Void Shards *Legs: 5 Void Shards *Head: 5 Void Shards *Feet: 4 Void Shards Greater Shard Armor Merchant *Abandoned Set of the Jin Drake (Bruiser, Monk) *Aramid Set of the Voidcaller (Conjuror, Necromancer) *Champion's Mirror Set (Berserker, Guardian) *Dauntless Voidlink Set (Brigand, Swashbuckler) *Elucidated Manaweave Set (Warlock, Wizard) *Harmonic Museweave Set (Dirge, Troubador) *Holy Warrior Set (Berserker, Guardian, Inquisitor, Paladin, Shadowknight, Templar) *Numinous Voidlink Set (Defiler, Mystic) *Ravager's Voidlink Set (Assassin, Ranger) *Righteous Anger Set (Inquisitor, Templar) *Saul Lancer Set (All Scouts, Berserker, Defiler, Guardian, Inquisitor, Mystic, Paladin, Shadowknight, Templar) *Spellbinder's Spidersilk Set (Coercer, Illusionist) *Untamed Fell Set (Fury, Warden) *Void Knight's Darksteel Set (Paladin, Shadowknight) *Wilderness Warrior Set (All Fighters, All Priests, All Scouts) Prices: *Chest: 24 Void Shards + equivalent armor piece from Shard Armor Set *Shoulders: 30 Void Shards + equivalent armor piece from Shard Armor Set *Hands: 16 Void Shards + equivalent armor piece from Shard Armor Set *Legs: 20 Void Shards + equivalent armor piece from Shard Armor Set *Head: 20 Void Shards + equivalent armor piece from Shard Armor Set *Feet: 16 Void Shards + equivalent armor piece from Shard Armor Set Cost if you commission the item through a crafter that has scribed Far Seas Strategic Pricing Manual, Volume IV: *Chest: 21 Void Shards + equivalent armor piece from Shard Armor Set *Shoulders: 27 Void Shards + equivalent armor piece from Shard Armor Set *Hands: 14 Void Shards + equivalent armor piece from Shard Armor Set *Legs: 18 Void Shards + equivalent armor piece from Shard Armor Set *Head: 18 Void Shards + equivalent armor piece from Shard Armor Set *Feet: 14 Void Shards + equivalent armor piece from Shard Armor Set Shard Jewelry Merchant Prices: * All pieces: 5 Void Shards * 4 Void Shards if you commission the item through a crafter that has scribed Far Seas Strategic Pricing Manual, Volume II Infused Shard Jewelry Merchant Prices: *All pieces: 15 Void Shards * 13 Void Shards if you commission the item through a crafter that has scribed Far Seas Strategic Pricing Manual, Volume III Shard Miscellania Merchant Prices: *All pieces: 20 Void Shards * 18 Void Shards if you commission the item through a crafter that has scribed Far Seas Strategic Pricing Manual, Volume III Fabled Set Gear Raid instances drop patterns for new fabled set gear. For more information, go to TSO Fabled Sets. Category:The Shadow Odyssey